Glee: Deleted Scenes
by Star Crossing
Summary: A collection of Kurt/Blaine one-shots and stories that many Klaine fans might love to see happen on Glee, and to help keep Klaine fans occupied while Glee is on a torturing hiatus. Prompts accepted!
1. Scary Movie Night

This is a story my friend gave me inspiration for, so I thought I'd write it while I was in the middle of suffering writer's block from _Glowing Embers_. If you haven't read that Fic yet, go check it out too! So, yeah, this story kind of came out of nowhere, but I tried to make it one people would love reading.

So yeah, I said that this would be up by the end of the week, and I guess I'm a little early, YAY! XD

Well, anyways, on with the story I guess.

* * *

><p><strong>Scary Movie Night<strong>

Movie night at Kurt's house was always one of Blaine's favorite excuses to get out of his own house on a Friday night, and this weekend in particular was one he was looking forward to: Monday would be Martin Luther King Day, and Kurt had convinced Burt and Carole to let Blaine stay over for the entire three-day weekend. It didn't really seem like anything much to be excited about, since Blaine saw Kurt every day anyway, but something about the thought of getting to snuggle with Kurt in his bed every night for three nights in a row had a tendency to make Blaine smile involuntarily anytime it came across his mind.

Blaine sat on Kurt's bed with his arms wrapped around his knees, hugging against his chest.

Kurt opened the door and inched in, holding a DVD in his hand.

"So, what's the movie of choice for tonight?"

Kurt walked over to Blaine on the bed and handed him the DVD. "One that I thought we'd both want to see," he said rather simply.

Blaine examined the title of the movie and looked up at Kurt, feeling confused. "_Black Swan_?"

"Yeah. I've never seen it, but I heard it's _really_ freaky," Kurt said, joining Blaine on the bed.

"I don't get it; I thought you hated horror movies."

"I do. Well, most of them, at least, but this one is supposed to be amazing."

"...Of all terrifying horror movies, you chose _Black Swan_?"

"You haven't seen it, have you?"

"No."

"Well, then, how would you know how terrifying it really is?"

"Kurt, it's rated R."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Whatever. It's been forever since I've watched a scary movie."

"Yeah, you said they give you nightmares."

"They used to, but that was when I was little!"

"Okay, so why is it that _now_ you so suddenly want to watch an _R-rated_ horror movie?"

"Because with you I have a perfectly good excuse to," Kurt said, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder, gazing into his eyes with a cheesy swooning gaze.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? And what might that supposed excuse be?"

"If I get scared, I have you to protect me," Kurt said with a wink.

Blaine took a moment to understand what Kurt was implying, and he laughed. "Kurt, if you wanted to cuddle, you could have just said so. I mean, I would have been more than happy to oblige; you didn't need to choose a haunting movie like that."

"I know, but it's more fun this way."

Blaine shook his head jokingly. "Alright, alright, we'll watch it, but on one condition."

"What?"

"If _I_ get scared, then _you_ have to protect _me."_

Kurt looked smug. "Deal."

"Well then, put it in."

Kurt didn't have to be told twice.

* * *

><p>Well, Kurt had managed to survive so far. The movie was at least three-quarters of the way done. It had to be, Kurt thought.<p>

The boys were curled up close together on Kurt's bed with his laptop in front of them.

Blaine glanced over at him. "You okay, Kurt?"

"Yeah," Kurt said a little shakily. "I'm alright."

"Then would you mind not grabbing my hand so hard? I feel like you're gonna break it off."

Kurt looked down at their intertwined hands, and then looked back up at Blaine apologetically. "Sorry." He managed to loosen his grip slightly.

"Is this movie really scaring you?"

Kurt opened his mouth to say no, but knew that Blaine would totally tell if he was lying. "Yeah..."

"Do you want me to turn it off?"

"No, I'm fine. It should be over in a while anyway."

"Kurt-"

"Don't worry about me, Blaine."

Blaine sighed in defeat and turned his attention back to the laptop screen that was sitting in front of the two of them. Bad timing.

The boys watched as Natalie Portman's character walked through her dressing room, where an imaginary figure of Mila Kunis' character came out of nowhere.

Blaine felt Kurt start to shake a little and press himself closer into Blaine's chest. In the suspenseful moment of the scene, Blaine dared another glance at his boyfriend.

Kurt, from what Blaine could tell, was a bit nerve-racked right now.

Blaine resisted the urge to smile. Kurt was trying so hard not to act scared in front of Blaine, and Blaine found this a rather sweet gesture: Kurt was so willing to just toughen up and deal with thing in order to make Blaine happy, and never let go of him. It showed that Kurt wasn't afraid to stand up and face his fears for Blaine.

Blaine recalled experiencing this situation many times before now.

At prom last year, Kurt was absolutely _humiliated _in front of all his peers, but he had been so brave and willing to swallow his pride in order to show the people that he wasn't afraid to be himself, and he wouldn't let them affect the love that he and Blaine shared.

Blaine had never been so proud of him.

The disturbing sound effect of a knife, followed by a scream, came from the laptop speakers, and Blaine felt Kurt cringe sharply.

"Oh my God!" Kurt exclaimed.

Blaine looked at him again and saw him wincing in disgust. "Okay, that's it," Blaine said as he reached for the laptop.

"Blaine, don't!" Kurt gripped his wrist.

"Kurt, I can tell you're scared."

"Blaine-"

"It's okay, Kurt, I'm not judging you. I just don't want you having a hard time sleeping tonight."

Kurt looked at him and just smiled.

"What?"

"As long as I get to snuggle with you, I'll never have a hard time trying to sleep."

Blaine quirked an eyebrow.

"Come on, Blaine, the movie should be over soon. "

Blaine paused, feeling Kurt's shimmering blue-green eyes weigh him down.

"Please?" Kurt scooted even closer to Blaine. "Besides, you and I made a deal that if I got scared, then you'd protect me."

Blaine sighed in defeat, but smiled. "Okay; just stay close to me."

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder and exhaled slowly.

Blaine snaked an arm around Kurt's shoulder and pulled him closer, if that was even possible.

* * *

><p>Kurt mentally sighed in relief when the screen finally rolled the credits.<p>

Blaine reached over again and turned off the laptop before he closed it. He looked back at Kurt, who had ended up with his arms around Blaine's waist.

Their legs were entangled with one another's, and Kurt had practically scooted himself into Blaine's lap.

He definitely looked tired; his eyelids were drooping slightly and his weight was gradually becoming heavier against Blaine.

"We should go to bed," Blaine said.

"Mmm...we don't have to just yet."

"Kurt, you're exhausted; you should get some sleep."

"Blaine, we have the whole weekend ahead of us. Sleep isn't exactly the first thing on my mind right now."

"Okay. So what _is,_ then?

Kurt smirked. "Oh, I don't know. I was thinking that maybe..." He leaned closer to Blaine, their lips an inch apart.

Blaine seemed to get the message. He leaned in and slowly connected their lips...

_BANG!_

Both of the boys jumped, pulling away and looking around for the source of the sound.

"What the hell was that?" Blaine said.

Kurt, all sleepy feelings gone, scooted off the bed and walked over to the window. He opened the blinds and stared out into the darkness. He saw that it was raining. "Thunder."

Blaine groaned and threw himself back into Kurt's pillows.

"Oh, come on, Blaine, it's just a storm."

"I hate thunderstorms."

Kurt closed the blinds and walked back over to the bed, sitting down on the edge. "It's okay, I do too."

"No, I mean, I _really_ hate them."

"...Wait...Blaine, do they...do they _scare_ you?" Kurt asked seriously.

Blaine sighed. "Please don't judge me!"

_BANG!_

Kurt heard a faint squeak come from Blaine. He scooted over on the bed to wrap his arms around him in a tight embrace. "Hey, it's okay."

Blaine curled up into Kurt's chest and hid his face in the crook where Kurt's shoulder and neck met.

Kurt just smiled and buried his nose in his boyfriend's dark curls, taking in the scent of his cologne.

The rain continued to patter against the window.

After a while, Blaine's breathing seemed to even out.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered, wondering if he had fallen asleep.

"Hm?" Blaine responded sleepily, pulling away to look up into Kurt's eyes.

"Maybe we should try and sleep."

"But I want to stay up and snuggle with you all night," Blaine protested jokingly.

"Blaine-"

"And besides, it's kind of hard to try and sleep when the rain is this loud, and I don't think the thunder is gonna subside just yet."

Kurt reached up and cupped Blaine's cheek.

Blaine leaned into the touch.

"You know, I used to be terrified of storms, too."

"No kidding?"

"Nope. When I was little, anytime there was a storm, I would run to my parents' room and wake my mom up. I hated disturbing her sleep, but the thunder just really scared me."

Blaine let out a small laugh. "I know the feeling."

"You know what my mom used to do?"

"What?"

"She would pick me up and carry me back to my room. Then she'd sing to me, give me a kiss goodnight, say 'I love you, sweetie,' and stay with me until I fell asleep."

Blaine nodded. "Okay, so, how exactly is that supposed to help me?"

Kurt grinned. "Well, you protected me tonight, so I think now is a perfect time to return the favor."

"Oh? And how exactly do you plan to do that?"

"By distracting you."

He leaned over and captured Blaine's lips again.

Blaine sighed into the kiss, losing himself completely.

Kurt rolled over on top of him and entangled their legs again as their lips moved in unison.

Their entire bodies pressed against each other.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, pulling away slightly. "I love you," he whispered, his lips brushing against Blaine's as he spoke.

"I love you, too."

Their lips connected once more.

Blaine's one hand came up to tangle itself in Kurt's brunette locks; the other rubbed down Kurt's side until it rested on his hip.

* * *

><p>Reviews? PLEASE AND THANK YOU! :D<p>


	2. No Regrets

Hey guys! So glad you could make it! :D

I guess you could say this scene takes place between the "Yes/No" and "Michael" episodes.

**Warning(?):** The end of this chapter is slightly suggestive, but only _slightly_, so nobody get their hopes up. I don't write smut, because if I did now it would probably turn out terrible, so I'm sticking to fluff and suggestiveness for now. :P

As always, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>No Regrets<strong>

Regionals were coming up in less than a month, and Mr. Schuester was pushing all the New Directions harder than they'd ever worked, causing everyone to go home everyday after school feeling exhausted. Surprisingly, no one seemed to complain about the hard work, since everyone, especially the seniors, were determined to make it all the way to Nationals again this year, (and hopefully make it into the top 10 this time.) Still, the whole choir, and even Mr. Schue, seemed to be relieved that it was finally the weekend.

Kurt had already gotten the okay from his dad that Blaine could stay the night, so they had gone up to Kurt's room so he could show Blaine some of his new clothes that he had bought last weekend.

"So, what do you think?" Kurt asked as he stepped out of his closet in a new navy blue v-neck sweater and a pair of black skinny jeans.

Blaine didn't say anything at first, just blinked.

"I guess I should have gotten the burgundy one instead-"

"Are you kidding me?" Blaine interrupted. "Look at yourself!"

Kurt frowned and looked down at his new jeans. "Yeah, this pair is a little too fitted. I guess I could take them back-"

"No!" Blaine said as he stood up abruptly. "You shouldn't!" He walked over and gently took Kurt's hand in his.

Kurt just looked at him, obviously confused.

"Those jeans make you look amazing. No, scratch that; they make you look...sexy."

Kurt's eyebrows rose in shock; he seemed left without words.

Blaine just grinned. "I'm serious!"

Kurt opened his mouth to respond, but, again, words refused to come.

Blaine's smile faded. "What?"

Kurt's surprised look changed back to one of confusion. "Since when do you think I'm sexy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if my memory is accurate, the last time I tried to be sexy in front of you, I apparently just looked like I was in pain or something."

Blaine just laughed at the memory. "Well, I think back then you were trying too hard," he said as he hooked his free hand into one of the belt-loops on Kurt's jeans.

Kurt's lip twitched. "Yeah, maybe."

There was a small silence between them as Kurt's arms came up to wrap around Blaine's neck.

"You know," Blaine said, breaking the silence after a moment, "it's weird to think about..."

"What is?"

"Just last year, you and I were Warblers, singing our duet together at Regionals; now, here we are, getting ready to compete against our old team."

"Yeah, I know."

"It's a bit scary when you think about it."

Kurt quirked an eyebrow curiously. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, the Warblers are my friends," Blaine answered, his voice softening slightly. "They all have been my friends ever since I first started at Dalton."

"...You miss it, don't you?"

Blaine gazed at Kurt, his eyes shimmering as he nodded. "Yeah, I do."

Kurt's eyes lowered and his arms left Blaine's neck to fall back down to his sides. He felt guilty; he was the one who had convinced Blaine to transfer to McKinley, only because he wanted them to spend more time together. He began to feel that even suggesting it in the first place, let alone pushing the subject onto Blaine multiple times, was rather selfish of him.

"But that doesn't mean that I want to go back, or that I regret transferring to McKinley." Blaine took Kurt's hand back in his own and laced their fingers together. "I'm glad that I chose to leave because I love getting to spend every moment with you." He stepped closer to Kurt, reaching up to cup his cheek with his other hand.

Kurt opened his mouth to reply, but Blaine put a finger to his lips.

"And I'm not mad at you for asking me to do it, if that's what you're wondering."

"Holy crap, you're psychic."

Blaine laughed.

There was another brief silence in the room.

"Sooo...you really like the jeans?"

Blaine smirked at his boyfriend. "Well, if you want me to be honest, I think your ass looks fantastic."

Kurt's cheeks burned a deep red. "And _why_ exactly were you checking out my ass, Mr. Anderson?"

"Because I think it's sexy," Blaine said plainly.

"Oh, stop it!" Kurt said, playfully pushing Blaine in the shoulder.

"What? Is it a crime for me to stare at my boyfriend's ass once in a while?"

"Well, I guess not. I mean, I can't say that _I _have never stared at _your_ ass before."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Now if you'll excuse me, I had another outfit that I wanted to show you."

Blaine sighed. "Fine; as long as you keep those jeans."

"Fair enough," Kurt replied, flashing Blaine a cute little smirk. He turned around to walk to his closet

Blaine eyed Kurt's ass again for a moment, before reaching out and swatting it playfully with his hand.

Kurt hands instinctively flew to cover his behind and he turned to his boyfriend with a shocked look. "Blaine Anderson!"

Blaine giggled. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself."

"You are _so_ going to pay for that!"

Blaine shrugged goofily. "Guilty is charged," he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh my god, Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed before hurrying into the safety of his closet. "Just...no."

* * *

><p>BTW: If you guys have any ideas for a scene that you'd absolutely love to see, send me a Private Message, and I might consider it. I would prefer that the scene idea be completely related to the show and connect to scenes in a particular episode, or a storyline that you feel that the writer's could have developed further. It shouldn't make the characters end up going "out-of-character". I know, I sound rather strict. Just throw your ideas at me and I'll see what I can do, okay?<p>

Reviews equal love and rainbows! XD


	3. Meet The Family

Hey guys! So glad you could make it! :D

So, get this: I was talking to my friend about a dream I had a while ago, where I was stuck inside of an episode of _Glee_ and I was singing a duet with Kurt. I had already considered trying to start writing FanFictions for the show, but I didn't really have an idea of what I should write about. She suggested that I should write a Fic based off of my dream. So, now I'm giving it a go, and I really hope it has turned out well.

This scene takes place during the hiatus between "Extraordinary Merry Christmas" and "Yes/No".

Now let's get to the story, shall we?

* * *

><p><strong>Fun With Role-Playing<strong>

**Part 1: Meet the Family**

Kurt rested his head lazily on Blaine's shoulder and let out a small tired sigh.

"Comfortable, much?"

Kurt tilted his head to look into those beautiful hazel eyes and smile. "Very."

Blaine smiled back at him and leaned down to kiss Kurt's forehead. "You are so cute when you're tired."

Kurt snuggled closer. "I'll bet you are more than I am."

The boys were sitting on the couch in Kurt's living room. The day had been a very rough one for both of them. As usual, some of the other students at McKinley seemed to rather be enjoying the chance to make trouble for the two of them as well as the rest of the Glee club. Not to mention, with Regionals approaching, and Mr. Schuester pushing everyone to the max, all of the New Directions members seemed to be suffering from a major case of burnout.

Footsteps were heard approaching from the kitchen, and an all-too familiar voice echoed through the room.

"Kurt?"

"In the living room," Kurt responded, lifting his head up.

A moment later, his father walked in.

"Hey Dad, what's up?"

"I was wondering if Blaine was planning on staying for dinner tonight?"

Blaine glanced at Kurt, who just shrugged. "I can, as long as you don't mind."

"Not at all." He turned to Kurt. "Your uncle Roger just called me; he said they left the airport a while ago and they should be here in ten minutes or less."

Blaine glanced over at Kurt and saw his expression change drastically.

His smiley, tired face seemed to almost instantly change to one of what looked like eagerness. "Oh my god, I forgot that they were coming tonight! Crap, I haven't even finished organizing my room!" He stood up, leaving Blaine on the couch feeling confused.

"Kurt!" Blaine said as he got up and followed his boyfriend out of the room. "What's going on?"

Kurt began to walk up the stairs, but stopped about halfway to turn and look back at Blaine. "My uncle and his family are moving back to Lima. My uncle owns a carpentry company, and he and some of his crew are building the family's house from scratch for a special project they're doing. They needed a place to live until it's done. So, naturally, we decided to offer to let them stay here."

"So... you're having family members, whom I have never heard you mention before, temporarily live in your house, and you're telling me this _now_?"

"I'm sorry, it just completely slipped my mind!" Kurt disappeared into his bedroom with Blaine following suit. He began shuffling around the room, moving his things, and managing to create an empty space in the far.

"Do you need any help?" Blaine offered.

Kurt waved him off. "I'm fine, thanks."

"So... why exactly do you have to rearrange your room?" Blaine asked as he sat down on the edge of Kurt's bed.

"My cousin is rooming with me, and I need to make enough space for-"

"Whoa, whoa, wait a second. You're sharing your room with your cousin?"

"Well, my aunt and uncle are sleeping downstairs in the basement, and my cousin and I practically like siblings, so we agreed that I'd share my room."

Blaine wasn't sure how to respond to this. Kurt was going to have another guy sleeping in his room with him? Sure, this guy was _family_, but Blaine couldn't help but feel a little hesitant on whether or not he should be comfortable with it. After all, he could just room with Finn instead, couldn't he? Well, unless he and Finn didn't know each other that well... "Okay, so how long are they planning on staying?"

"Potentially until the end of the school year."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah. Of course, how fast this year has already gone so far, it'll probably feel like they just got here when they do finally finish the house."

Blaine crossed his arms involuntarily and looked down at his knees.

Kurt took notice of Blaine's sudden silence and turned to him again. "Everything okay, Blaine?"

"...I just find it weird that your cousin is rooming with you. I mean, couldn't Finn share his room instead?"

Kurt sighed and sat down next to Blaine on the bed. "Well, my aunt and uncle talked to my dad about it, and they all agreed that it would probably be more appropriate if they roomed by relations and sexual orientation."

Blaine felt even more confused now. "Wait...so, is he gay, too?"

Kurt just stared at Blaine, not sure if he had heard him correctly. "Wait, what?"

"Your cousin. Is he gay, too?"

"He?" Kurt blinked. "Did...did I say it was a guy?" he asked seriously.

Before Blaine could register Kurt's words, the doorbell rang.

"Well, that must be them."

Burt's voice reached them from downstairs. "They're here!"

Kurt stood up from the bed and smiled. He held his hand out to his boyfriend, seeming to have momentarily forgotten the conversation they had just been having. "Shall we make haste?"

Blaine gave up, simply smiling and standing up. He gladly entwined his hand with Kurt's. "I guess we shall."

Kurt led Blaine down the stairs.

When they reached the living room, they saw Burt run in from the kitchen.

"I'll get the door. Kurt, go see if you can help your mother; I think she might need your help finishing dinner," he said as he made his way to the front door.

Kurt did as he was told and headed to the kitchen, still holding Blaine's hand.

"What do you need, Mom?"

Carole looked up. "Oh, honey, thank goodness. Can you take the chicken out of the over for me?"

"Sure thing." Kurt let go of Blaine's hand and walked over to the oven.

Blaine debated in his head whether or not he should offer his help, but then decided against it as he saw how focused the two of them were on what they were doing. He heard the front door open, so he walked over to peek into the living room.

An unfamiliar man and woman walked in behind Burt, with all three of them carrying large bags and suitcases.

"You know Burt, we still really appreciate you letting us stay here," the woman said.

Burt grinned. "Well, we're glad to have you. I can't even tell you how excited Kurt was when I finally told him that Annie could room with him."

"Annie..." Blaine repeated to himself. That must have been the cousin that Kurt told him about.

Burt set the bags down by the couch. "Speaking of her, Kurt said he had a welcoming present for her upstairs."

The man behind Burt, whom Blaine assumed must be Uncle Roger, turned and stuck his head out the door. "Annie!" he called. "Get inside! It's freezing out there!"

"Mm, something smells _really_ good," the women who had to be Aunt Karen said.

Kurt walked over to Blaine. "Are you nervous?" he asked, re-capturing Blaine's attention. "To meet them, I mean."

"A little, I guess... Should I be?"

"No, you really shouldn't be. They're a really nice bunch. But, of course, I wouldn't blame you for being nervous. I mean, I know _I_ would be if _I_ was going to meet _my_ boyfriend's family."

Blaine frowned. "Kurt, you know how my family feels about me, and about us...about who I am..."

"Come on, let's not talk about that right now. I want you to meet these wonderful people that I am so lucky to have in my family, and you are going to love them."

Blaine sighed as a smile curled on his lips. "Alright."

"Kurt, honey, can you reach up to the top shelf and get me the salt, please?"

Kurt turned back around. "Sure, Mom."

Blaine slowly paced over to the counter and watched Carole hard at work on the chicken. He heard the front door close and another unfamiliar voice rang through from the living room.

"Where is he? I know he's here somewhere!" It was a girl's voice, and it sounded much younger than Kurt's aunt and uncle, about teen-aged.

"Annie, be patient," Burt said with a chuckle. "He's busy helping make dinner in the kitchen."

"I don't care." The voice said with what sounded like a joking tone. It sounded like it was coming closer to the kitchen.

Blaine stuffed his hands in his pockets, and he felt nervous knots forming in the pit of his stomach.

Suddenly, a face that Blaine had never seen before appeared in the doorway. A girl that looked about sixteen years old walked in. She wore a long-sleeved white shirt patterned with thin black stripes and a black sweater over it. She had on dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of black converse. He long blonde hair was pulled back in a simple ponytail.

"Kurt!" she exclaimed when she spotted him.

Kurt flew from where he was leaning on the counted and raced to her. "Annie!" He practically tackled her in an enthusiastic hug.

The girl returned the hug tightly with a large grin on her face. "It's so good to see you!" she said.

"It's good to see you, too," Kurt said as they both let go and looked at each other.

For a girl, she was tall, only a couple inches shorter than Kurt.

"How have you been?"

"Well, I wouldn't say I'm sad we left. Life's been okay lately, I guess. I'm just glad that I get to see you again; I've missed you so much."

Kurt smiled. "Aww, I missed you, too," he said as he pulled her into another, less spastic, hug. When he pulled away, he gently gripped her shoulder. "Come on, I want you to meet someone." He led her over to where Blaine was now leaning against the counter. "Annie, I'd like you to meet Blaine."

Annie's eyebrows rose and her eyes lit up. "This is Blaine?" she asked, glancing at Kurt before looking back at Blaine again.

Blaine smiled nervously and shrugged. "That's me."

Annie grinned back at him with a set of perfectly straight white teeth. The friendliness in her smile made Blaine ease up a bit. She held out her hand to him. "I'm Annie, Kurt's cousin."

Blaine shook her hand lightly. "Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Hey Annie," Kurt said, putting a hand on her shoulder, "I have a surprise for you."

Annie's face brightened even more. "Kurt! You didn't have to-"

"I know, but I wanted to give you a welcoming gift."

"Kurt-" she tried to protest.

"I'll be right back." And then Kurt was gone.

"Ugh, he can be so stubborn sometimes."

Blaine just smiled at her, not knowing what exactly he should say.

"So, Kurt and I talked on the phone earlier this week," Annie said, "and let me tell you, he would _not_ stop talking about how excited he was for me to meet you."

Blaine continued to smile as she talked, feeling relieved that at least he knew now that not all of Kurt's family members were as strict and ready-to-criticize as Burt had been when he had first met him.

* * *

><p>Okay, another story done, check! Yay! Reviews make me happy, and they inspire me to write more, so I can make others happy. In other words, y'all should review! (No pressure, right?) XD<p> 


	4. Underneath the Mistletoe

This scene takes place during "Extraordinary Merry Christmas."

I can't believe I never wrote a drabble where Klaine kissed under the mistletoe, so now I honestly have to! XD

I wrote my own version of the official Klaine box scene that they cut out of this episode when it aired on TV. I know we'll get to see it on the DVD anyway, but I just thought I'd write my own to pass the time. That's on my first Fic _Glowing Embers_, and if you haven't read it yet, you just might like it if you LOVE Klaine fluff! ;)

I'm rambling again...Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Underneath The Mistletoe<strong>

_I swear to god, if I see those two practically sucking each other's faces off again before this semester is over, I might kick myself, _Kurt thought as he passed by an apparently happy Finn and Rachel while they were in mid-lip lock. Kurt furrowed his brow in disgust as he darted away. Seriously, he absolutely adored Rachel and her occasional insanity, and Finn _was_ family after all, but for some reason, every single time he saw them kiss these days, it made him sick.

It was already bad enough that Rachel had dragged Kurt's boyfriend into singing a duet with her just to make her look good (because _that_ hadn't been obvious at all,) but now it seemed like every time he walked down the halls at school, he would catch her practically making out with his own brother.

When he finally managed to reach the choir room, he spotted his curly-headed love sitting on the piano bench talking to Sam, who was leaning up against the piano. An idea came to Kurt, and he smiled mischieviously to himself. He moved swiftly over and slid onto the piano bench behind Blaine.

Blaine didn't seem to notice.

Kurt saw Sam glance over at him, and after a moment, he returned the smile. Kurt leaned his head over to rest on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine froze mid-sentence and turned his head.

"Hi," Kurt said, looking up at him.

"Oh hi!" Blaine said, a smile spreading on his face. "You scared me."

Kurt giggled. "Good."

Blaine playfully elbowed him in the side, and flashed his heart-melting smile. "Jerk."

The two of them just gazed at each other for a moment, grinning like idiots in love, before they noticed a small silence had formed.

Kurt glanced over at Sam to make sure that he hadn't been rude and completely cut into their conversation.

But Sam wasn't even paying attention to them anymore. His eyes seemed to drift in a line.

Kurt turned around to find that Mercedes had just walked in, and he frowned slightly. "Sam-"

"I know she still has her boyfriend and everything, but I just can't help but keep chasing after her."

"Sam, I get it, you guys dated for a while, and you're still not over her-"

"No, it's not just that...There's something still there between us, I can feel it."

Kurt looked over to Mercedes again, and then back to Sam. "Give it time," he said sympathetically. "If it's meant to be, it _will_ happen."

"Yeah," Blaine piped up. "I mean, look at us." He turned to grin at Kurt, who smiled and nodded.

"Exactly." He looked and noticed that Sam's eyes were wandering elsewhere again.

"Spacing out today, Sam?" Blaine asked.

"Actually," came Tina's voice from behind them, "I think he was wondering why I'm carrying this."

The boys turned around and saw her carrying what obviously was a small sprig of mistletoe.

"Um, yeah. Why _are_ you carrying that?"

"Mike and I had a spat last night, and he surprised me with this at my locker this morning, as sort of an apology."

Kurt tried to look unimpressed. "Really? Mistletoe for an apology?"

"Hey, not all of us can be hopeless romantics like you!"

Kurt's lip curled. "Actually, I thought it was kind of sweet."

Tina raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, I'm not one who's completely obsessed with Christmas traditions, but I thought it was a genuinely cute idea."

Tina smiled. "Huh..."

Mike walked into the room at that moment.

"Oh, well, I guess I gotta go, but first..." She walked over to the boys mischieviously and shook the mistletoe over their heads. "Let's see a little sugar over here, shall we?"

Kurt quirked an eyebrow. "Really, Tina?"

"What?"

"'Let's see a little sugar over here'? I never thought I could hear something like that come out of your mouth," Kurt said, trying to refrain from laughing.

Blaine was cracking up beside him.

Tina just grinned. "So what? I don't care; either way, you two are still stuck under the mistletoe, and you know what that means."

Both of the boys just looked at each other.

"Come on, boys, just one little kiss," Tina teased.

Blaine's face broke into a smile. "Alright, alright, come here."

Kurt smiled back, not really worried now about who watched since they were in glee after all. He leaned over and kissed Blaine slowly.

Blaine melted into the feel of Kurt's flawless lips against his own.

The kiss was over too soon.

Kurt slowly pulled away after a few seconds.

Tina squealed. "You guys are sooo cute! Honestly, I don't get why you guys never kiss in front of us; I mean, we're not Karofsky."

Kurt shot her an evil glare.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize you still had a sore spot about that."

Kurt shook his head. "Never mind that," he said, "it's in the past; he doesn't even go here anymore anyway."

"Well, either way, you two are adorable," Tina said, breaking the brief awkward moment.  
>"Now if you boys will excuse me, my man awaits me."<p>

The boys watched as Tina went to join Mike over by the Christmas tree.

"You know what I noticed lately?" Kurt said.

"What?" Blaine asked, turning his attention back to his boyfriend.

"Whenever Finn and Rachel kiss in front of other people, someone complains about how gross it is; but whenever we do it, everyone thinks it's the cutest thing they've ever seen."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, you're right. That's interesting when you think about it..."

"Yeah..."

Blaine smirked.

"What?"

"Well, it makes sense."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you're _already_ the cutest thing ever."

Kurt blushed. "Please, we both know that's not true."

"Yeah? Well, if you aren't the cutest, then who is?"

"You are."

"Psh, whatever."

"You're more adorable than you realize." Kurt grinned and leaned over to pull Blaine into another slow but chaste kiss.

* * *

><p>Again, prompts always accepted, so Private Message me if you have one!<p>

And reviews are loved! :D


	5. Without You

Takes place: During "Yes/No" when Rachel, Finn, and Kurt are at Breadstix.

I decided I wanted to add this scene in because it didn't really make sense to me why Finn and Rachel were there together and Kurt was sitting alone. The whole time I was wondering _Wait, why isn't Blaine there with them? _It just kind of felt like a double date, without the other date, you know? :P

Enough of my bantering, and read, I tell you, read! (No pressure! :P)

* * *

><p><strong>Without You<strong>

Kurt's elbow rested on the surface of the table and he let his chin rest in his hand.

"-I mean, why can't I have something in my life that's..._special_...that _means_ something?" Finn said from across the table.

Kurt glanced at him with a look of curiosity.

"You know?"

Kurt pursed his lips and nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

"It's just...ever since I lost that football scholarship, I don't know what I'm supposed to do anymore."

"We'll think of something, Finn," Kurt said comfortingly, but with a slight, barely noticable tone of annoyance.

Finn sighed and rubbed his forehead with his thumb.

Kurt looked over to Rachel and saw that she seemed to have spaced out; she was just staring at Finn sitting beside her, with her head resting in her hand that was propped up on the corner of the booth. "Rachel? Rachel!"

Rachel snapped out of her daze. "What? Oh, sorry."

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I guess you could say I just had an epiphany. I think I just thought of the perfect song for Mr. Schue to sing to Miss Pillsbury."

"Can we please stop talking about anything school-related right now?" Finn cut in.

Rachel reached over and lovingly grabbed Finn's hand. "I know it's been hard lately, Finn, it's _a_ _lot_ to deal with, I know, but you can't let this ruin your life, or all the dreams you have set for the rest of your life. You have a great future ahead of you."

Finn leaned back and sighed again. "I think I'm just gonna head home." He began to slide out of the booth.

"Finn-" Rachel began to protest, grabbing Finn's arm.

"I'm just done being around people for today, you know?"

Rachel slowly, reluctantly, released her grip and watched Finn walk away.

"I should go talk to him," Kurt said.

"No, let me," Rachel interjected, getting up out of the booth and following Finn.

Kurt turned to watch her as she stepped out of the doors to go look for his brother. He sighed. "Well, I guess she's not getting her cheesecake tonight," he mumbled to himself, turning back around to rest his elbows on the table.

"Hey," a voice that Kurt could never fail to recognize came from behind him, "what just happened?"

Blaine had come just back from the bathroom; he had excused himself after the other three had started bantering about their futures, not exactly sure if he wanted to get himself involved in a ranting conversation that didn't relate to _his_ current situation.

"I'm not exactly sure," Kurt replied as he watched Blaine sit down across from him. "Finn was going on about how much his life supposedly sucks right now," Kurt rolled his eyes, "and then he just got up and left."

"So, Rachel left with him?"

"Probably."

"So, I take it he's still really upset about his dad."

"I reckon so."

Blaine leaned on the table. "I feel bad for him. He seems like he's been going through a lot of crap lately."

Kurt just stared at him.

"What?"

"Key word there, Blaine: He _seems_ like he's going through a lot."

"What do you mean?"

"You do realize that he hasn't suffered half the crap that we've been through, right?"

"Kurt-"

"He's never been mocked on a daily basis or beaten the crap out of or given hell in general just because of a part of who he is that some people can't accept; not like we have."

"Kurt, this isn't about us."

"No, listen Blaine, Finn thinks his life absolutely sucks right now, he thinks he's the one who's got it bad; he thinks everyone is against him, and he refuses to realize that nobody actually is, he's just the one making all the stupid decisions while the rest of us don't want to watch him screw up his life. People want what's best for him, that's what he doesn't understand!"

"Kurt, we're still in public; you should watch how loud you say things," Blaine warned, his eyes narrowing.

Kurt hadn't realized that his voice had raised as he spoke. He looked around and saw a few people looking at them, and he sighed frustratingly. "Sorry, I'm just so tired of listening to him talk about himself as if _his _life is over."

"That's enough Kurt!" Blaine snapped. "I am _not_ going to sit here and listen to you talk about your own brother that way!"

Kurt froze, a little taken aback by Blaine's firm tone. After a moment, he sighed again and propped his elbow back on the table, running a hand through his perfect chestnut hair. "I'm sorry, you're right. Look, I feel bad for him, too, I really do, but let's be honest, it's not as bad as he's making it out to be."

"Kurt, think of it this way: Finn's not used to being cut down or turned away, especially not in football, because it's something he's good at; I mean, he _is _the quarterback, and he used to be at the top, one of the most popular guys in school, right? Now, I'm not saying that he should have practically depended his whole life on that one scholarship, but that doesn't automatically mean that he's the world's biggest idiot."

Kurt's eyes fell.

"Kurt? What is it?"

"I feel like such a jerk now."

Blaine's lip curled sympathetically, and he reached across the table to cover Kurt's hand with his own. "It's okay...I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

"No, I just...I shouldn't talk about my brother like that. I know Finn has his moments, and he isn't the brightest, but that still doesn't give me the right to talk like this behind his back."

"Come on, Kurt, now you're just being hard on yourself."

Kurt looked up to meet his eyes.

They sat there in silence for a few moments.

"This isn't just about Finn's future, is it?"

Kurt cocked his head. "What do you mean?"

"You're thinking about NYADA, aren't you?"

Kurt looked down again and nodded slowly. "I guess."

Blaine reached over to cup Kurt's cheek to make him look back up. He gazed into the pools of glasz and frowned slightly.

Kurt noticed. "What?"

"You've had it on your mind a lot lately."

"Yeah, I guess I have."

"Well, stop it."

Kurt quirked an eyebrow in confusion. "Why?"

"Because I want you here with me right now."

Kurt laughed lightly. "I already am-"

"That's not what I meant and you know it. I feel like you don't let yourself enjoy life because of how much you let your mind tread on this whole college business. I don't like watching you worry about things like this. I miss the Kurt you were before all of this; at the beginning of the year, you were all excited and looking forward to your future, but now you just seem doubtful or depressed every time you think about it."

A sad look fell across Kurt's face. "I know."

"What are you so worried about?"

"...Not getting accepted, not getting my chance to go to New York and live my dream..." He shook his head. "After losing the student council election, seeing how empty my application was...it all felt hopeless..."

Blaine sighed. "Kurt..." He laced their hands together. "I don't know what to tell you. I mean, I haven't exactly started worrying about my own college plans quite yet; I am still only a junior. It's not exactly the first thing on my mind right now."

Kurt looked at him curiously. "Then what is, Blaine?"

Blaine stared directly into Kurt's eyes. "You are."

Kurt's mouth opened and closed without words. "I...me..."

"Right now, I want to focus on _helping you_ get into the college of your dreams, and letting you have the chance to go out and live the life you have always wanted."

"But...why-"

"Because you mean the world to me, Kurt. You are my life now, and as long as I have you here with me right now, in this moment, I'm not so worried about what might come up in the future, because I have a beautiful guy, right here, who I love with all my heart, and who shows me every day that he loves me, too."

Kurt was left speechless. "Blaine..."

Blaine's eyes fell to look at their hands and he shrugged. "Yeah, I know I sound kinda cheesy right now." He looked back up at his boyfriend shyly.

But Kurt's face just broke into a grin.

"What?"

"Blaine Anderson, that is probably _the _sweetest thing you have ever said to me."

Blaine blushed. "I wasn't really thinking about it when I said it."

Kurt smirked. "The one time where you did something without thinking where it ended up benefitting you..."

"Benefitting me? How so?"

"Because I think I just fell in love with you a little more."

Blaine froze for a moment before his mouth pulled into a heart-throbbing smile. He gently brushed his thumb across the back of Kurt's hand as he held it tightly.

* * *

><p>Yay! I'm getting faster on updates! I feel like I'm spoiling you guys...Oh well! I enjoy writing these so I don't care.<p> 


	6. Good News

Scene takes place during "Michael" in Blaine's bedroom after the Slushie incident.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Good News<strong>

Blaine lowered his copy of _Vogue_ as he heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

A familiar head of chestnut brown hair appeared as the door opened. "Hey."

Blaine's face broke into a smile. "Hi."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, I guess. What are you doing here? Yesterday you said you were going out with Rachel tonight."

"I take it then that your folks didn't tell you I was coming," Kurt replied, sitting on the edge of Blaine's bed, not exactly answering his boyfriend's question.

"Seriously, what are you doing here?"

Kurt pouted teasingly. "You want me to leave?"

"No!" Blaine said, inching closer to Kurt to grab his hand. "I just want to know why you decided to visit me _now _of all times."

"I had something I wanted to tell you..." Kurt replied slowly.

Blaine looked at him curiously. "What?"

Kurt looked down at his hands in his lap. "I got the letter from NYADA today..."

Blaine's eyebrows rose. "Really?"

Kurt nodded.

"Well...wha-what did...what did it say?"

Kurt looked at Blaine with an expression that Blaine couldn't read.

"Kurt?"

Kurt forced back a smile, but only enough that the corners of his lips twitched.

Blaine noticed, his face lighting up in realization. "Oh my god..."

"I'm a finalist."

"Oh my god, Kurt!" Blaine threw his arms around Kurt's neck. "That's amazing!"

Kurt returned the hug happily, resting his hands on Blaine's back.

Blaine pulled away to at Kurt's face, which had once held a sad look of doubt, and now showed the utmost look of joy. "You did it, Kurt! This is it! Your first step to Broadway!"

"I know..."

Blaine's bright expression suddenly dimmed from the tone in Kurt's voice. "What's wrong?"

Kurt's dazzling blue orbs sparkled. "Nothing, it's just a lot to take in, you know? I've been wanting this for I don't know how long now, and I feel like it's just been barely out of my reach, but now that I have it...well, I can't even begin to tell you."

Blaine smiled. "I'm so proud of you, Kurt."

Kurt's breathtakingly beautiful eyes gazed into Blaine's, and he returned the happy smile. "I couldn't have done it without you."

Blaine rolled his eyes jokingly. "I doubt that."

"No, Blaine," Kurt said, leaning closer to his boyfriend and taking both of his hands in his own, "it's true."

"I have to be honest, I don't think I would have made it this far if it wasn't for you."

"Oh, come on-"

"Just hear me out, Blaine, please?"

Blaine sighed. "Alright."

Kurt shifted on the bed. "Look, this past year I went through so much hell, all because I'm gay and not afraid to admit it. Before we met, I thought I would never find love, that I should just give up because any guy that I actually wanted as a potential boyfriend always turned out to be straight as a stick."

Blaine laughed.

Kurt leaned closer to him. "When I met you and listened to you sing for the first time, I automatically realized how perfect and breathtaking you were, but I figured that, as always, it was too good to be true. But five months later, you kissed me and that was it; that's when I knew I could be happy again."

"Kurt, where are you going with this?"

"Blaine, I had major doubts about NYADA for the longest time, but you refused to let me give up on myself. The entire time, you stood beside me, no matter what. You know, I still have yet to figure out how I got so lucky to find someone like you."

"Kurt...I don't know what to say...You've really left me without words."

Kurt smiled. "Wow, I feel so accomplished now," he teased.

Blaine chuckled.

Just then, Kurt noticed the_ Vogue_ magazine in Blaine's lap. "Blaine! Were you _reading_ that before I came in?"

Blaine looked down at it. "Oh, uh, yeah, I guess I was."

Kurt frowned. "You know you shouldn't be reading anything when our eye is in this condition."

"It's only my right eye, Kurt; I can still see, you know."

"It still puts strain on _both_ your eyes, and that could damage it even worse!"

"I'm fine-"

Kurt stuck out his hand. "Give me it."

"What?"

"_Give me it, Blaine_," he said a bit forcefully.

Blaine shot Kurt his best puppy-dog eyes.

It only backfired.

Kurt laughed.

Blaine frowned. "It's not supposed to be funny!"

"You're adorable," Kurt said, leaning over to rest his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"How else do you expect me to survive _a week_ lying in bed?"

"Blaine, I'm not trying to deprive you of _Vogue;_ I could never do something _that _cruel to you. I thought I could read it to you."

"Oh...okay." Blaine handed it over.

Kurt looked down at the page Blaine had been reading. He looked back up and quirked an eyebrow. "Angelina Jolie? Should I be concerned?"

Blaine laughed. "Kurt, I'm gay and you of all people know that!"

"I know, I know. I was just asking. I just don't want to find out that my boyfriend has been staring at sexy pictures of famous women."

"Wow, if you're _this_ paranoid, I'm glad I wasn't reading anything about Daniel Radcliffe."

"Oh my god, Blaine...just...wow..." Kurt laughed.

"I was reading the interview. Look at it."

Kurt looked down at the page. "Oh, yeah, you said you wanted to go see this when it came out."

"Yeah, I told you that after I read this. Go on, read it."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Alright." He cleared his throat a little overdramatically. "_'Miss Jolie said that at her directorial debut, she'd expect her second feature to have far more honey than blood.'_"

* * *

><p>REVIEWS PLEASE! XD<p> 


	7. The Final Countdown

I am absolutely sorry this is soooooo late! I'm really slow on updating! Gah! Why must life be so busy and annoying! I don't know!

Soooo, this is really awkward for me...I remembered Blaine is a big Buckeyes fan, and I watched the OSU vs. KU game this last weekend, and I thought of how Blaine, Finn, and Burt would feel watching that game, soooooo, I decided to make a story out of it, and here it is!

This scene takes place during the hiatus before "Big Brother," during the NCAA Final Four tournament.

Lastly, I do not own Glee, the University of Kansas, Ohio State University, or any other characters or places in this story, so don't sue me! XD

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>The Final Countdown<strong>

"Come on, Blaine, you're gonna miss it!" Finn called from the living room.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" Blaine scrambled in the kitchen to stuff the bag back into its cabinet and snatch the bowl of chips up. He practically sprinted into the living room as Burt turned the volume up on the TV. "Made it!"

"Took you long enough," Finn joked, taking the bowl from him.

"Now hurry and sit down," Burt said.

Kurt gladly scooted over in his armchair and patted the cushion for Blaine to join him.

Blaine happily obliged, sitting beside him and draping his arm around Kurt as his boyfriend snuggled into his side.

"Here we go," Burt said. "You boys ready?"

"Ready!" Blaine and Finn said.

Kurt just giggled.

Blaine looked at him. "What?"

"Somebody's excited."

"Hey, it's the Buckeyes!"

"And?"

"And we're playing Kansas!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It's means," Finn cut in, "that we're gonna whoop their asses!"

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Why? Just because it's Kansas?"

"Well, yeah!"

Kurt rolled his eyes and scooted slightly away from Blaine.

"Hey, why'd you retreat?"

"I did not retreat!"

"You left me over here by myself. What did I say?"

Kurt sighed. "You both are such hypocrites, you know that?"

"How so?" Finn said.

"You think that we'll beat them just because they're from Kansas? And you think that we're better than them even though _we're_ stuck here in _Ohio_?"

"Oh, come on, they're not _that_ good anyway."

"They won this same Championship only _four years ago._ How are they 'not that good?'"

Finn opened his mouth to retort, but couldn't find the words, so he sat back in his chair with a grunt, stuffing his face with a few chips.

"Agh!" Burt shouted.

The three boys' heads snapped to look at him.

"KU just scored the first point."

"Damn," Finn said under his breath.

Kurt sighed again.

"Okay, okay," Blaine said, "we'll be nice! Just come back and cuddle with me, please?"

"You do realize that my dad is here, right?"

Blaine's cheeks flushed. "Uh, yeah, I know."

Burt shot him a warning glare. "I'm watching you boys," he said, before allowing himself to chuckle.

Kurt sat through the game feeling rather annoyed, hearing the rest of them through the rest of the first half throwing jeers and boos at the Jayhawks when the Buckeyes flew ahead of them.

"Up by thirteen!"

"We're totally kicking their asses!"

"That's what I'm talking about!"

Kurt groaned to himself. _Why does Carole have to work tonight? _he thought. He finally stood up when the buzzard went off to signal half-time. "Thank god," he said to himself.

"Where are you going?"

"To grab some earplugs! This is driving me crazy."

Blaine frowned. "You're overreacting."

Kurt's eyes narrowed. "You're the one who's being a jerk to the other team."

"Kurt, calm down," Finn interjected once again, standing up and putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "It's not like they can hear us anyway."

"Look, all I'm saying is that this is going to come back and jinx you guys in the end."

"Psh, please! They don't stand a chance against us!"

"Fine, think what you want, but I still say the Jayhawks are going to take you by surprise come the next half."

Finn smirked. "You wanna bet?"

Kurt returned the smirk. "Sure."

Finn thought for a second. "Okay...If the Buckeyes win...you have to stop any physical affection with Blaine for a month!"

Kurt turned to look at Blaine, whose eyes had gone wide.

"Kurt..."

Kurt's smirk grew. "Deal!"

"Kurt!"

"Make _your_ bet, Kurt," Finn said.

"Fine, if the Jayhawks win, then you and Rachel can't kiss in the hallways for the rest of the school year!"

Now Finn's eyes went wide. He hesitated for a moment, but then he glanced at Kurt's smirk, and gave up. "What the hell, we got this in the bag; you got yourself a deal."

They shook hands and exchanged evil smirks before parting and both sitting back down.

"Well," Kurt said, scooting back into Blaine's arms, "I guess since Finn seems so sure about this, we might as well enjoy this while we can for the next month."

Blaine glared at him. "I hate you."

"Hah! You lie!"

"I hate you _right now."_

"You're still lying."

Blaine couldn't manage to hide the grin that grew on his lips. "Fine, I love you, but I still hate that you did that."

"Don't worry; Finn just hasn't heard about KU's strategy like I have."

"What strategy?"

"During major games like this, they put everything into the second half, and make a _major_ comeback."Oh..."

A full half-time and twenty minutes on the clock later, Burt and Finn were both dropping their chips into their laps in shock.

"What the-"

"I-"

"How the hell did they-"

"I don't know..."

Kurt's smirk had almost gotten too big for his face. "Finn, I think you lost the bet."

Finn shot him an evil glare. "I hate you."

Kurt just grinned as he nestled his head into Blaine's shoulder.

"Two points..." he heard his dad mumble. "Just two damn points..."

Blaine glanced down at Kurt. "You think you're clever, don't you, Hummel?"

"Sometimes, yes."

Blaine smiled. "You're cute when you're excited."

"You wanna go up to my room to celebrate?" Kurt asked innocently.

Blaine looked over to Burt, who still seemed too stunned to take his eyes away from the screen. "Sure."

"Blaine and I are going upstairs, Dad."

"J-Just...just keep the door open."

"Will do." He winked at Blaine, who blushed.

As they walked up the stairs to Kurt's room, Blaine leaned in closer to Kurt. "So, when you said 'celebrate,' you meant 'make out,' right?" he whispered in his ear.

Kurt giggled. "You're cute when you're excited," he said, entwining his hand with Blaine's.

* * *

><p>BTW, yes, I am a <em>major<em> fan of college basketball! I used to play it when I was kid, but I sucked at it, so I stopped once I got to middle school. What can I say? Sports are a bitch to me! :P

Next chapter of H.A.A.N.D. will also be updated this week, so that'll be a plus, right?

Thanks for reading! REVIEW! XD


	8. In The Hallways

Sorry this one is kinda short, but I had prompt suggestions about this one, so I just had to do it!

This scene takes place during "On My Way" after Regionals.

* * *

><p><strong>In The Hallways<strong>

Chatter and cheers filled the choir room as the glee kids entered it. They all had wide grins on their faces. After all of the stress and hard work, and not to mention the unintended feud with the Warblers, Regionals were finally over.

And they had won.

Nothing could ruin this moment for any of them.

The group mingled over by the piano, where Mr. Schuester stepped into the middle.

"Guys..."

The room suddenly went silent. Everyone turned to stare at him.

"We're going to Nationals!" he exclaimed.

The room was flooded with an uproar of cheers and hollers.

"I am absolutely proud of all of you. You all have worked so hard, and look at us now. I know that this year, you all have the strength, the passion, the courage, the _determination_ that will take us all the way to the top."

The kids cheered again, clapping their hands and high-fiving each other.

"Now, I know it's quick and we _just_ won Regionals, but we do start practice again on Monday. Nationals are in two months, and I don't want you all hating me for this, but I plan on pushing all of you the hardest any of you have ever been pushed. I know we all want to win this year, so I hope you'll all work with me on this willingly."

There was a murmur of agreement from the kids, and heads nodded.

"But for now, go home and relax; enjoy your weekend guys."

The group slowly dispersed.

Mr. Schue's eyes scanned the room, and he frowned. "Has anyone seen Quinn?"

"I think she went to talk to Coach Sylvester," Santana answered.

At the edge of the group, Blaine glanced before walking over to stand beside his boyfriend, and his hand found its way into Kurt's.

Kurt turned to him curiously.

"School's not in session, everyone else has gone home, and I can finally hold my boyfriend's hand."

Kurt's lip curled.

"Come on, there's too many people here."

"You just said everyone else left."

"So?"

"Then-"

"Do you trust me?"

"I- Of course I do!"

"Then follow me." Blaine tugged on Kurt's hand.

Kurt glanced at him quizzically. "Where exactly do you plan on stealing me away to?"

"You'll see." Blaine winked.

Kurt couldn't help but blush. "Fine, lead the way." He followed Blaine out of the choir room, their hands still interlaced.

"See you guys at the wedding?" Rachel called to them pleadingly from where she was gathering up her coat from her chair.

They both turned to her.

"Absolutely," Blaine replied.

Kurt simply nodded, rather reluctantly.

Rachel grinned. "Don't be late!"

The boys had just made it out into the hallway when they saw Quinn approaching in the opposite direction. She was wearing a new Cheerios uniform.

"Hey Fabray, looking good," Blaine said as he and Kurt walked past her, their hands swinging between them.

"Thanks" she replied, "catch you later boys."

The boys turned the corner and once Blaine was sure they were completely alone, he stopped in his tracks.

It took until Kurt felt his hand holding Blaine's being tugged backward in order to realize this, and he turned to his boyfriend curiously. "Why'd you stop?"

"I want to try something."

"What?"

Blaine reached his other hand up to rest on Kurt's cheek gently.

"What are you-"

"Shh, don't move..."

Before Kurt knew it, Blaine's lips were on his.

The kiss was slow and sweet.

Kurt's shoulders raised in surprise as he took in the moment and realized what was happening. His eyes fluttered closed, and his hand in Blaine's tightened its grip slightly. His free hand came up to rest on the back of Blaine's neck.

After what seemed like hours rather than seconds, they finally broke apart, and a grin formed on Blaine's mouth.

Kurt had to pause for a moment to catch his breath before being able to speak again. "What was that for?"

Blaine rested his forehead against Kurt's. "You know, for the longest time I've been wondering what it would be like to kiss my boyfriend in the school hallway."

Realization swept over Kurt. "Oh...and?"

"And what?"

"What _is_ it like?"

Blaine paused. "It's...fantastic."

Kurt giggled and blushed. "Good to know." He leaned over and kissed Blaine on the cheek. "Now, come on; we've got a wedding to go to."

* * *

><p>Again, prompts accepted! Private Message me if you have any ideas! Thank you for reading!<p> 


	9. Welcome Home

Yay! More RP! Me happy!

Sorry this took forever! But fortunately I am out of school for the year, so updates should come faster.

This scene takes place right before "Yes/No".

* * *

><p><strong>Fun With Role-Playing<strong>

**Part 2: Welcome Home**

The warning bell rang, and the flooded hallway began to empty rapidly.

Kurt strode in with his favorite messenger bag over his shoulder and a calm yet eager smile on his face.

His counterpart slowly followed behind him and scanned the hallway with her eyes.

Kurt came to a stop and turned to her. "So...what do you think?"

"It's definitely a lot better than Greene Heights, I can tell you that honestly."

"No kidding."

"Although, I still don't exactly understand why you carrying an umbrella is a _'drastic measure'_ for my first day here."

"I hope you'll never have to find out," the countertenor said.

"Well, if you say it that way, I hope so too... So...you said something about showing me the choir room?"

Kurt's eyes lit up. "Oh yeah! Come on." He reached over and took her hand, pulling her down the hallway.

* * *

><p>"Hey Rachel, have you seen Kurt today?"<p>

Rachel turned around to face Blaine and shrugged. "I saw him this morning. He was talking to some girl I didn't recognize; I'm guessing she's new here."

_Annie_, Blaine thought.

It had been a week since Kurt's relatives had moved in. Today was the first day of the new semester, and Blaine hadn't seen any sign of Kurt all day.

"Wait, there he is now," Rachel said.

Blaine turned and saw Kurt walking in..._Wait, Annie's with him. What's she doing here?_

Annie's eyes wondered around the choir room as she followed Kurt.

"Mr. Schuester?"

The club's teacher looked up from some notes he was reading. "Hey Kurt, you need something?"

Kurt felt Annie's hand on his shoulder. "Kurt, why did you bring me here?"

"I was wondering if you could possible audition a new glee member."

Mr. Schue's eyebrows rose slightly. "A new member?"

Kurt stepped over so Mr. Schue could see Annie. "This is my cousin; she just transferred here yesterday. Annie, this is Mr. Schuester; he's the head of the glee club."

Annie ditched the confused look to put a friendly smile on. "Nice to meet you," she said as Mr. Schue shook her hand.

"You too," he replied. "You're wanting to join?"

She looked at Kurt. "This is why you brought me here?"

"Well, you and I used to love singing together, right? I thought you'd love to be a member."

"...Uh...I...I don't know," she said, slightly baffled. "I guess. But-"

"Then I don't see anything wrong with joining."

"Kurt," Mr. Schue interjected, "I'm afraid to tell you that I don't think your cousin here _can_ join."

Kurt's head snapped in surprise. "Wait, what?"

"Kurt, look, Regionals is in a month, and the rest of you guys have been working your _everything_ off to get us where we are. I just don't think we have the time right now to teach a new person the ropes of everything. Maybe we'll let her try out next year."

Kurt's mouth fell open. "You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

"I'm afraid I'm not, sorry."

"Mr. Schue, that is ridiculous! Regionals aren't for another month! Why would you make her wait for another seven months before she can join?"

"Kurt-"

"Can't you at least let her audition?"

"I'm sorry, but no."

"Mr Schuester! Annie is good! At least give her a chance!"

"I said _no_, Kurt, and that is it."

Kurt was silent.

Annie stood there in shock. She had never heard her cousin have an outburst like that before.

Suddenly Kurt straightened up and frowned. "Come on, Annie; I'll drive you home."

"Kurt," Mr. Schue said rather forcefully, "if you step out of this room right now, I'm giving your Regionals solo to someone else!"

Kurt stopped dead in his tracks. Slowly, he turned around to his teacher with wide eyes. He seemed to go over the situation in his mind... His eyes narrowed and his frown deepened. "Family comes first," he said proudly. "Come on, Annie. We're going home."

"Kurt!" Annie interjected, but Kurt was gone that next moment.

The rest of the glee kids sat there in shock; none of them had _ever_ seen Kurt act like this.

Annie looked around the room hesitantly. "I-uh...it was nice meeting you guys!" she said rather frantically before practically darting out after Kurt.

* * *

><p>Will sat there at his desk, eyes scanning the room, keeping all students in check.<p>

Kurt had been oddly silent all class period, and he knew exactly why: He was still upset. Not because his solo for Regionals had been taken from him, and not because he simply hated Spanish class, but because Will had refused to allow him to stand up for his cousin.

Now that Will had thought about it, he might have _possibly_ been a little unreasonable. After all, he had no idea how good this girl was; he hadn't given her a chance to perform, and he had never heard her sing before. How was he supposed to know whether or not she had what it took to be in the New Directions? Well, maybe he still had the chance to find out.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the period.

The majority of the students darted out of the room to meet their friends, or to grab things from their locker before heading to lunch.

Kurt shoved his Spanish homework into his messenger bag carelessly before standing up and stepping toward the door; but before he could successfully storm out-

"Kurt, can I talk to you for a second?"

Kurt froze, fighting back the urge to groan. Thinking about what Mr. Schue might want to tell him, he wondered curiously if he'd had enough of a breather to reconsider his earlier decision. Kurt blinked once to compose himself before turning to Mr. Schue with the politest expression he could muster. "Sure."

* * *

><p>The choir room filled with chatter as the glee kids began to pour in, ready for their second practice of the year.<p>

Mr. Schue walked into the room and went straight to the white board.

The chatter died instantly, and everyone watched him curiously as he scribbled something with the dry erase marker.

_Everyone deserves a chance._

Rachel automatically raised her hand. "Mr. Schue-"

"I'm assuming that most of you don't have any idea how _this_-" he pointed to the board, "is significant to this week's events. Now, most of you probably haven't heard, but I have decided to reconsider my decision made the other day."

At that moment, Kurt walked in, and once again, he had Annie following close behind him.

"Kurt, why the hell are you bringing me back here? Your director doesn't want me here, remember?"

"Just stick around for a second, Annie. Trust me."

Mr. Schuester turned to the two of them. "We're glad you decided to come, Annie."

"Actually, Kurt kinda dragged me here-"

Kurt shot her a warning glare.

Annie rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "I'm sorry, what exactly is going on? Why am I here?"

"If you give me a second," Mr. Schue said, "I'll explain."

Annie shrugged. "Okay."

He turned around to face the rest of the club. "The other day, Kurt asked me if I would consider allowing his cousin to join the New Directions. I told him that I didn't think we had time to show a new member how we get things done before Regionals..." His eyes lowered. "I wasn't fair... I should have given Annie a chance to prove herself. I must admit, I admire Kurt for standing up for her the way he did. Now I'd like to give her a shot at showing us what she's got, and maybe, just maybe, she can become a member of our club in time to join us at Regionals."

Kurt reached over and gripped Annie's shoulder affectionately.

Annie turned her head to look him in the eye for second...and then she covered his hand with her own, giving him a small thankful smile.

"Now, it is my pleasure to give Annie the floor." He turned to her and gestured. "Annie, would you care to do the honors?"

Annie suddenly looked a little nervous. "Now?"

Mr. Schue nodded.

"...I...uh..." She breathed in slowly to contain herself. "Sure."

Kurt scurried past her to sit by Blaine and looked at her encouragingly.

She stepped up in front of the entire club and tried to put on her bravest face. "Well, it's been a while since...since I performed in front of a group of people, especially by myself. Kurt has told me all about the New Directions, and I really hope you guys don't think I suck too bad, sooo..." She shrugged nervously and breathed again. "This song is one of my old favorites; I'm sure at least most of you recognize it. This song really was the story of my life for a while." She looked around at the pairs of eyes that were staring back at her. "And I think I'm stop talking now before I say something too cheesy." She sighed. "Here goes nothing," she said quietly, closing her eyes to focus.

The beginning notes of the guitar played and brought her right into the intro.

_Da da da da da da_

_Da da da da da da_

_Da da da da da da da da_

_Da da da da da da_

_Da da da da da da_

_Da da da da da da da da_

Kurt grinned at her, flashing her a supportive thumbs up.

Annie smiled back as she continued onto the first verse.

_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreaming of what could be_

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray._

Mr. Schue sat there, a sudden admiration for the girl sparking in the back of his mind. Curiously, his eyes flickered to the other kids and he saw some of them beginning to sway to the music...Many of them were even smiling...

_Trying hard to reach out_

_But when I tried to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I prayed I could break away._

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly._

_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky._

_And I'll make a wish_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_I'll take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway._

As she continued into the bridge, Annie barely realized that she had slowly stepped closer to the members watching her.

_Buildings with a hundred floors_

_Swinging around revolving doors_

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but_

_Gotta keep moving on, moving on_

_Fly away, breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings_

_And I'll learn how to fly_

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget the place I come from_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway _

_Breakaway _

_Breakaway_

As the last note faded, the choir room fell silent.

Annie stood there, waiting patiently with a big smile on her face.

Kurt was the first to stand up out of his chair and begin to clap.

Then Blaine followed him.

And then Mike and Tina.

And then Mercedes and Brittney and Puck.

And then finally the rest of the club, including Mr. Schuester.

Annie was frozen in the middle of the floor, hoping that this was a good sign.

"Annie," Mr. Schuester said, standing and walking up to her.

"Yes, sir?"

He smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "Welcome to the club."

Annie's face lit up, and an impossibly huge grin formed on her face. Her hands came flew up to cover her mouth.

The whole room broke out into cheers and hollers.

Kurt sped eagerly over to Annie and scooped her up in a hug. "You did it, Annie."

Annie pulled back and smiled at him. "You know, I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you."

Kurt returned the smile and shrugged. "What can I say? You're my family; I'm here to look out for you."

"I know. I love you, Kurt."

Kurt grinned. "I love you, too," he replied before pulling her into another hug as the other members surrounded them to congratulate her.

* * *

><p>TA-DAAAAAA! That is all for now, more shall arrive soon!<p>

Hope you enjoyed! Again, thanks for reading!

Review!


	10. In Your Arms

Wow, I was actually kinda fast on this update! Sweet!

This scene takes place during "Heart" at Sugar's party at Breadstix, kind of like an extended ending I guess.

I do not own Glee, the characters, or the song!

* * *

><p><strong>In Your Arms<strong>

The entire restaurant was filled with cheers and hollers as the final notes of "Loveshack" blasted out of the speakers.

Once the excitement had died down, the performers left their mics behind and hopped off the stage to be with their significant others.

Kurt led Blaine by the hand back to his table with the biggest grin on his face.

Sugar stepped back up on the stage and held the mic up to her mouth. "Alright all you lovebirds! This next song is a special request. I'd like to ask a few of the God Squad to come back to the stage!" She put the mic back on its stand, and left to sit down beside Rory again.

Quinn and Mercedes made their way back up to the stage as people clapped and cheered for them. Mercedes took one of the mics and put it to her lips. "This song is a special request by a special guest."

Kurt's head snapped to look at Blaine, an eyebrow quirked.

Blaine shrugged and winked at him.

The music began to play with Quinn singing the first verse.

_Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain_

_Once or twice was enough and it was all in vain_

_Time starts to pass, before you know it you're frozen_

Finn hesitantly took Rachel's hand and led her out to the foot of the stage.

Rachel put her arms around Finn's neck while his came up around her middle.

They both began to sway to the music, all eyes on them.

_But something happened for the very first time with you_

_My heart melted to the ground, found something true_

_And everyone's looking 'round thinking I'm going crazy_

Blaine stood up from where he was sitting beside Kurt and offered his boyfriend his hand.

"Blaine..."

Mercedes continued after Quinn with the bridge.

_I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you_

"Come on, this is our song; we can't let them steal it."

Kurt's lip twitched. "It was you, wasn't it?"

Blaine smirked. "Maybe. Now, come on, I want to have at least one dance with my valentine."

Kurt teasingly turned his head to look behind him, and then back to Blaine. "Oh, you were referring to me?"

"May I have this dance?"

Resistance to smile left Kurt's mind as he gazed up into Blaine's golden eyes. Involuntarily, he nodded. "Yes," he said quietly. He gladly accepted Blaine's hand and felt himself being pulled up out of his chair.

They made their way over next to Finn and Rachel, and Kurt felt Blaine scoop him in his arms, his hands resting on Kurt's back.

Quinn and Mercedes continued together harmonizing on the chorus.

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

Kurt's arms instinctively came up to wrap around Blaine's neck.

_I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love_

_Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open_

Santana bravely led Brittany out to dance with her as the chorus hummed across the floor.

Kurt leaned over and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. He wasn't sure if he should be nervous; everyone else was watching them as they stepped to the music. Would someone try and cause trouble for them this time? They had been gracious to Brittany and Santana, so surely they would be to them now, right?

_But nothing's greater than the rush that comes with your embrace_

_And in this world of loneliness I see your face_

_And everyone around me thinks that I'm going crazy_

Just then, flashbacks flew through Kurt's mind. He felt he was at prom all over again: All the eyes staring, Blaine's warm loving arms around him, the music in the background... Only this time, no one was seemingly judging them.

_But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you_

Either way, at this point he didn't really _want_ to care; it was Valentine's Day and he was finally back with Blaine. Even after all that happened today, Kurt really couldn't care less now that his "cutie" was here in his arms again.

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding_

_I keep, keep bleeding love_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open_

Kurt lifted his head and leaned back to look to at Blaine.

_And it's draining all of me_

"What?" Blaine said.

"I missed you," Kurt answered plainly.

Blaine's lip curled. "I missed you, too."

"You know, I seriously feel stupid right now. I spent this whole night moping because you weren't here, and now here you are."

"Surprise, surprise."

Kurt breathed out a laugh. "Haha," he said, sarcasm dripping off his tongue.

Blaine tightened his grip around Kurt's waist, pulling him closer. "Come on, I know you're glad I'm here," he teased.

Kurt lip tightened, trying to force back a smile. "Maybe."

_I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you_

_They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth_

_My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing_

_You cute me open and I_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

Kurt's head returned to resting on Blaine's shoulder again.

_I keep bleeding_

_I keep, keep bleeding love_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding_

_I keep, keep bleeding love_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

Blaine pulled back again and gently lifted Kurt's head to look at him directly.

_You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

Their foreheads pressed together as the final lyrics were sung.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kurt," was all Kurt heard whispered in his ear before he felt Blaine's lips on his.

* * *

><p>So, yeah, the next scene will be a prompt that I received from a few readers, and I've really wanted to do it for a while, so now I <em>have<em> to do it! Can anyone guess what it is? ;)

Anyways...REVIEW! AND PROMPTS ARE STILL ACCEPTED! :D Thanks!


	11. Unscheduled

Sorry for the wait everyone, but I've been taking a course to help me improve my writing this summer, and...well...it kinda made it impossible to get on very often. Plus, my professor told me that I should read more to help my improvement even more. Anyways, sorry about that, but I hope this will make it worth it.

This one is another kind of short one, but I hope it's satisfactory.

This scene takes place at the very end of the episode "Dance With Somebody."

* * *

><p><strong>Unscheduled<strong>

Kurt eyed his locker, self-admiring his decision to finally clear out all of his Whitney Houston tribulations. He allowed a small smile to creep on his lips as he slowly and gently closed the locker. He couldn't help but think to himself...this would be one of the very last times he would get to look inside his locker, before it became somebody else's.

A buzz came from his pocket, and he fought back an annoyed groan.

_As long as it isn't Chandler, _he thought. Reaching down and snatching it up, he glanced down at the screen and realized that the text wasn't from just anyone, but from...

"Hey there handsome."

Kurt looked up and, noticing his acknowledger, his smile returned. "I thought you left already."

"Actually, I was waiting until those girls finally left."

"Then why did you text me?"

"Read it."

Kurt quirked an eyebrow.

"Just read it."

Kurt grunted. "Fine."

Blaine watched as his boyfriend opened the message and read it, watched his eyebrows raise slightly, and his smile broaden.

Kurt looked up. "You're sweet."

Blaine shrugged with a grin. "Just speaking the truth."

"You mean _typing_, right?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Sure."

Kurt gazed into his eyes, letting his smile soften slightly.

Blaine gazed right back, ravishing in the beauty of the blue orbs his boyfriend had been blessed to be born with. Although, there was something else he noticed; something beside the sparkling and astonishing love in those eyes.

They looked sad.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked it before he could even process the question through his mind.

Kurt's smile faltered and he broke eye contact to glance sideways at his closed locker.

Blaine reached up a hand to cup Kurt's chin, making them lock eyes again. "Kurt?"

Kurt's shoulders rose and sank in a timid sigh. "I'm sorry."

"...For what?"

"I never properly apologized for... you know... texting another guy behind your back." The way Kurt squinted as he spoke made his words seem like they were poisonous in his mouth.

Blaine's hand fell to rest on Kurt's shoulder. "You don't have to-"

"Don't even try to tell me I shouldn't, because we _both_ know that's not true... Blaine..." Kurt laced his hand with Blaine's free one, "what I did was... selfish, unfaithful-"

"Kurt, don't talk like that."

"I should have told you about it the moment it started... but I was so busy soaking up the new attention, I just... I got sucked in, and I didn't bother trying to find a way out." His eyes fell to peer at the lividly tiled floor. "I screwed up, I realize it now, and I hate myself for it."

Blaine tilted his head to one side. "You're not the first one in this relationship to screw up, you know."

Kurt's eyes darted back up to look at him, and he frowned. "Blaine-"

"I wasn't fair for getting so angry. I mean, I've had my share of major screw-ups, and you never got pissed off about it; well, at least you never tried to humiliate me in front of the whole glee club just because you were mad."

"I deserved that."

Blaine tried to speak again, but Kurt's index finger flew up to cover his lips.

"I shouldn't have..." he lowered his voice, "cheated on you like that..."

"You didn't actually _cheat_ on me-"

"How everything happened, the way he and I were texting each other while I was pretty much completely blowing you off, when _you're_ the one who's my boyfriend, I think anyone would call that cheating."

Blaine's sad eyes explored Kurt's. "I'm sorry for overreacting."

"I'm sorry for cheating."

Blaine simply stared at Kurt for a few minutes, finally letting himself smile. "You know, I think we should go before this becomes a reenactment of the Finn and Rachel marriage drama."

Kurt glared at him.

"What?"

"If you propose to me before we're _both_ out of high school, I will end you!"

Blaine's eyebrows rose. "What did I say?"

"Never mind; I already had this conversation with Rachel, I'm done talking about it."

"What conversation?"

Kurt slung his messenger bag over his shoulder. "She asked me what I would do if you proposed to me," he said quickly. "Like I said, I'm done with that crap."

Blaine looked confused. "Wow, I really missed out on a lot that week I had surgery."

"Trust me, their drama was only the beginning."

"Well, never mind that. You said you were done talking about it, so let's just get out of here."

Kurt quirked an eyebrow. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see. It's been a while since we've really gone out, so I thought tonight might be the perfect night to make up for that."

Kurt groaned jokingly. "Great, you're going to spoil me again."

"Oh, you know you love it." Blaine reached down and laced his hand into Kurt's. "And maybe after, I can help you with putting together your NYADA audition."

Kurt frowned. "No, not tonight. I don't want to worry about that for a while. Let's just make tonight about us."

Blaine's lip curled lovingly at him. "Okay." He led Kurt down the hallway toward the front doors. He leaned over closer so his lips were right at Kurt's ear. "You know, we haven't made out spontaneously in about a month."

Kurt's cheeks turned a deep red. "How'd you know?"

"You're not the only one who keeps track."

"And you really need to stop talking to Rachel so much."

Blaine nudged him in the forearm as they went out the front doors toward the parking lot where Blaine's car was. "Nobody's out here, so no one will see us."

"How unscheduled of you, Mr. Anderson... I love that about you," Kurt said with a small wink at his boyfriend.

* * *

><p>I really don't know if this totally sucks, or if I'm just being hard on myself. I feel like this was one of my weaker chapters, but at least my writing streak has returned.<p>

If you did really enjoy this chapter, leave a review! Thanks!


	12. Put a Ring On It

**Put a Ring On It**

They were alone.

For the first time in a week, they were completely alone.

Rachel had left without much of an explanation, except that she was going out to meet Mercedes for a girl's night, so the boys were given at least a good couple hours of privacy.

The first ten minutes consisted mostly of the pair quickly finding themselves on the couch, lips and limbs tangled together. They hadn't even had the chance to be this intimate ever since Rachel had dropped out of NYADA a week ago, which had caused her to be at the loft more often than not. In addition to that, Sam still had a tendency to barge in at the worst times, always interrupting them just before they started shedding clothes.

Blaine had been yearning for some exclusive time with Kurt in order to show him just how deep their trust was. Ever since Kurt had been attacked the week prior, Blaine had been keeping a protective eye on him; it had honestly annoyed Kurt in the slightest, but he didn't make a fuss about it because he knew Blaine did it purely out of love. All Blaine wanted was one night where he could inspect, touch, and kiss Kurt's scars, treasuring them for what they were: a result of Kurt's bravery and will to stand up against those malevolent jerks.

Taking advantage of this golden opportunity, Blaine led Kurt gently but eagerly by the hand toward Kurt's bedroom, where they spent the next hour exploring and admiring each other's bodies, reminding each other of their undying love through kisses and delicate touches.

Tonight was their night, and they weren't going to let it go to waste.

They were lying side by side in Kurt's bed, the sheets pulled over them, when an uncomfortable sensation shot through Blaine's stomach.

"I think it's about time we had dinner, don't you?"

Kurt turned his head to look him in the eyes. "Have you even eaten anything today?" he asked seriously.

"I ate breakfast," Blaine told him. "Didn't really have time for lunch between class and critique rehearsal, though."

Kurt sat up and threw the covers off himself.

"Wait, where are you going? Don't leave me!" Blaine said, reaching for him.

"I'm going to make sure my fiancé doesn't starve to death from his own lack of self-care."

Blaine watched Kurt fondly as he slipped on his previously discarded jeans. "Come here."

Kurt finished zipping his fly and turned to face Blaine again. "Why?"

Blaine didn't speak, and instead responded by sliding out of bed and stepping around to peck Kurt's lips. "I miss you."

Kurt couldn't resist the smile forcing its way out of his mouth. "Miss you, too. Now come with me to the kitchen so I can take care of you."

The unintended suggestiveness in that last sentence made Blaine grin. "So, should I not put my pants back on?"

It took Kurt a few seconds to catch on, but when he did he only laughed and shoved Blaine's shoulder. "You should put them on, so I don't feel overdressed." Without another word, he turned, pulled back the curtain, and disappeared into the kitchen.

After Blaine made himself decent, he followed suit. "Do you require any assistance?" he said with an exaggerated accent of propriety.

"I think I can handle this. You can go pick out a movie or something if you want."

Blaine didn't even bother asking what was on the menu for the night; he figured that whatever it was, it would be delicious as long as Kurt was making it. He paced his way into the living room, but instead of looking through their movie options, he picked up his phone from where it had been left on the coffee table. To his surprise, he discovered he had a text message from Rachel.

_Kurt may have accidentally told me you've never seen this. Enjoy!***_

Attached to the text was a video link, which Blaine pondered curiously. From the context, he guessed it was about Kurt, which is what lead him to press the play button.

The contents of the video were most certainly not what Blaine was expecting. He was right about one thing: that was most definitely Kurt, but it wasn't the Kurt he'd always known. This video had to have been taken before he had first met Kurt four years ago; he looked so much younger and- to Blaine's amusement- shorter. All in all, Blaine thought he looked adorable.

"Blaine, I lied," the present Kurt said as he stepped out of the kitchen. "I think I might need your help with dinner tonight."

Blaine's head snapped up to meet his eyes. "What?"

His sudden change in behavior made Kurt a bit worried. "You okay?"

Blaine blinked. "Oh, yeah, yeah, fine."

"What are you looking at?" Kurt asked with a hint of concern in his voice. He padded over to Blaine in an attempt to peak at his phone screen.

Blaine pressed his phone to his chest as a smile grew on his face. "You, apparently."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "No, I mean what's so interesting on your _phone_?"

Blaine's smile grew wider as he handed the phone to his fiancé.

The moment Kurt laid eyes on the screen, he nearly dropped it in shock. In the video, he was back in the basement of his dad's old house wearing a black unitard with Tina and Brittany on either side of him. It continued playing as he looked up at Blaine. "How did you find this?"

"Rachel," Blaine answered bluntly.

Kurt's lip tightened. "I'm gonna kill her."

"No," Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's free hand before he could walk away. "Don't."

Kurt stopped, pausing to glance at Blaine again and handing him back his phone. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to delve into the conversation any further.

"Is this where your dad got those dance moves from?"

That broke the mild tension.

Kurt laughed; the slight embarrassment he had felt a second ago had easily dissolved. "Y-yeah, it is."

"I don't get it: why didn't you want me to see this?"

Kurt pursed his lips. "It's not that I didn't _want_ you to... it just never really came up in conversation."

"I think it's adorable," Blaine said, giving Kurt a loving look. "I think _you're_ adorable."

Kurt gave Blaine a once-over, taking notice that they both were still shirtless. "Now I feel old."

"We've tried time and again not to turn into an old married couple, but let's face it: it's too late for us now. We're already more than halfway there."

Kurt squinted his eyes at him. "Watch it."

Blaine beamed at him and brought his arms up to wrap around Kurt's neck, pressing their naked chests together. "You should teach me that dance."

"Oh god!" Kurt shoved Blaine playfully, crossing him arms and laughing again.

Blaine stuck his lip out in a pout. "Please?"

"I can't even really remember it; it's been so long."

"Fine, I'll just watch the video again," Blaine threatened.

Kurt ignored him, turning his main focus back toward the kitchen. "Are you going to help me make dinner or not?"

Blaine huffed in defeat. "Food sounds pretty wonderful right now."

Kurt reached over and laced his hand with Blaine's, glancing over at him for a moment before placing a kiss on his cheek. "We're getting married."

It was probably the millionth time Blaine had heard Kurt say it, and he knew he would never get tired of hearing it. "I know."

Kurt was looking at him with that same expression he'd had the day the two of them had met: as if nothing else in the world mattered, as if all he wanted right now in this moment was to be with Blaine. "We really are more than halfway there."

"To being an old married couple?"

Kurt giggled. "Yeah..." He paused, squeezing Blaine's hand affectionately. "Go pick out a movie."

"I thought you wanted my help."

"I have a better idea: we can order delivery and cuddle on the couch while we wait for it to get here."

Blaine stared at him uncertainly before giving in and accepting Kurt's hand to join him on the couch.

The next ten minutes consisted of certain events that clearly did not include a movie or ordering of food, and in the end the only thing that made them stop was the sound of Blaine's stomach, which amused Kurt slightly. For the rest of the night, the pair sat on the couch practically latched on to one another, feeding each other, and eventually resuming their previous heated make out session- which was unfortunately cut short due to Rachel's return. All the two of them could do now was hope that they would get another night completely to themselves again soon, or else they'd have to find their own excuse to get Rachel out of the loft. Besides, Blaine was still determined to get Kurt to teach him that dance.


End file.
